A prefabricated toy using a chain block includes an assembly member having a female or male inserting part, such that various structures may be assembled in a plane or cubic shape by connecting the inserting part of one assembly member to that of another assembly member in a chain type.
When a cubic structure, such as a vehicle, a motorcycle, a windmill, etc., requiring a rotary function is built up with such chain blocks, a wheel is assembled with the assembly member.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a wheel for a prefabricated toy using a chain block according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the structure of a wheel, an assembly member 100 is inserted into a drum 10 embedded in a wheel assembly 20 to allow the drum 10 and the wheel assembly 20 to be spun without traction, so that the rotational operation is performed (Korean Utility Model Registration No 20-0368839, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0213589).
However, since the wheel has the structure in which the male coupling part of the assembly member is inserted into the drum, so that the wheel is always assembled at the same angle, it is difficult to secure various assembly directions, so that there is a limitation in constructing the shape of a cubic structure.
In addition, since the wheel can be used only for a simple rotary function, the wheel is quite useless when a structure having not any rotary functions is built up, so that the applicability is very bad.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.